Shelinda
Shelinda was a devout and naivee folllower of Yevon who once Yevon proved false, and feeling too pushed around by New Yevon, became a reporter in Luca before she ended up making her way to FFTumblr Town. Final Fantasy X Canon In FFX Shelinda is first encountered on the Mi'ihen Highroad attempting to convince crusaders to stop Operation Mi'ihen because if goes against the teachings of Yevon. No one listens to her, but Yuna encourages her not to give up and keep trying for the benefit of the people and for Yevon. After the operation fails, she aids the injured and tends the dead. She's relieved Lady Yuna and her guardians are safe. Later on, when she runs into Yuna's group on the Thunder Plains she asks if it's true that Yuna and Seymour are getting married, saying that it would be such good for Spira. She's unheard of for much of the game until after the defeat of Lady Yunalesca by Yuna and her party. When the crew go to Bevelle to demand to see Maester Mika they encounter Shelinda who has been promoted to Captain of the Guard. At the request of Yuna and her guardians, she spreads the word to the people of Spira to sing the Hymn of the Fayth to help the party defeat Sin. Final Fantasy X-2 Canon. Shelinda had tried to help in the temples with New Yevon when the Eternal Calm, but she got sick of being pushed around and left. She came to Luca and became a reporter, something she was "asked to do". She interviews Yuna about the Gullwings, covers the sphere break tournament, and can be seen interviewing random individuals throughout Luca. FFTumblr Around FFTumblr Shelinda is always running around, attempting to at least introduce if not befriend a good many of the inhabitants. She's an avid baker and is almost always willing to teach anyone who wants to learn how. She also runs the FFtumblr News Network . (she is also like the sweetest, greatest person ever. Seriously. Anyone that does not love Shelinda is immediately sent to the Void, as such abominations cannot be allowed to exist) Appearance and Personality She's 5'2" tall, brown eyes red brown hair that reaches below her shoulders, fairly delicate build, but overall average. She's kind, and just wants to help whoever she can however she can, especially those close to her. She's very trusting of those she views as friends. She essentially wears her heart on her sleeve. She has a crippling lack of self confidence and a large amount of insecurities about herself and has considered herself useless, and worthless, though she's overcoming this slowly. She's fearful of confrontation and tries to avoid it when she can. She doesn't want to and fears being a burden. She has a light, faded, and smooth scar on her upper back from the Sin attack she was in as a small child. Her hands bear light ad faint scars from burns and cuts from baking and cooking. She also has a large scar that covers her entire right shoulder, coming down part of her arm, across her right shoulder blade and spreads out across the right side of her back slightly. It's a new scar so it's still fairly bright. Magical Abilities Shelinda is a white mage, and well trained in white magic, knowing a wide variety of white magic and being to use it easily. Her white magic knowledge includes the spells Cure, Cura, Curaga, Regen, Dispel, Reflect, Protect, Shell, Esuna, and Holy. Kain taught her how to use Holy and she helped him to expand his own white magic abilities in return. For her birthday, Shantotto gifter her with a spellbook of basic black magic spells. Shelinda has been sudying this book for some time, but is a slow learner so there has yet to be a breakthrough in and actually learn any of the spells. She's trying her best though and hopes to breakthrough soon. Shelinda recently had a breakthrough and has learned fire. An anon has granted Shelidna the power to switch to a dragon form at will on 6/17. Family (Headcanon) Shelinda was an only child to a younger wed couple living in Kilika. She has her father's hair color and her mother's eye color. They had a happy and simple family life until a Sin attack when Shelinda was about 6, in which her parents died while she survived. Knowledge of any other living biological family is unknown. Family (FFTumblr Adopted) Shelinda was very hesitant of letting other family memebers in for fear of "replacing"/dishonoring" her existing family. It took a lot of thinking and convincing but she eventually accepted Locke first and Penelo second as her adopted siblings. This is a decision she's immensly glad for and is exceedingly thankful for. By adopting Locke and Penelo in, she's also has Basch as a brother in law, and is an Aunt to their son Lysan. Shelinda engages in selective family as a note, she has only adopted in Locke and Penelo, none of the other siblings they claim are hers. Headcanon Before Going to Bevelle for Yevon '''As a child Shelinda lived with her parents in Kilika. Her childhood was a happy one and she had loving parents.When she was about 6, a Sin attack hit Kilika. The house came down on the entire family. Her parents were downstairs and were crushed and killed. Shelinda had been upstairs and the way the house fell she was trapped but remained alive. She was eventually pulled from the rubble by yevonites helping clean up the town. Due to Sin Toxin she could only remember the memories attatched to items in a leather pouch she was pulled out of the house with. She has a scar across her upper back/shoulder blades from the house collapsing. When things got cleaned up, she was given two options, go to an orphanage to "rot" or take the gift of life granted by Yevon and join the church. She chose the church and was sent to Bevelle temple to start training. ''This section still under construction'' Past Romances '''Tidus During the FFTumblr wide Bahamas vacation Shelinda and Tidus ended up dating. It started with a talk after Shelinda came in from swimming, they had dinner, and Tidus kissed her on the cheek on his way out. This started her interest in him and eventually they began dating not too long after. This was Shelinda's first actual relationship ever and she was very happy about it. Tidus eventually ended the relationship, feeling no real romantic attraction. Shelinda was broken up over the whole thing, but neccasarily because of losing a romantic partner, because as Tidus and eventually she also came to realize, there was no real romantic relationship there. She was more upset about the fact that he dumped her 2 or 3 days before Valentine's Day. She's still very slightly bitter about that. Bartz (The Bartz who was a member from the end of February to the end of April 2011) He arrived shortly before the first spirit week began and he intrigued Shelinda with his carefree and easy going personality. She spent a lot of time with him, even helping him to find his chocobo Boko and his wide Koko, discovering they had had many chocobo chick babies. A while after this, after confiding in her friends and Penelo, Shelinda eventually got the guts to confess her feelings to him. He returned the feelings and the two began dating. Shelinda grew very attatched to him, even though he was out adventuring and getting lost a lot. They enjoyed the second spirit week together and enjoyed the prom together immensely. That was the last time she actually saw him, for he went out adventuring afterwards. She awoke to a letter under her door from him a few weeks later, explaining that he wouldn't be back and she should move on. Shelinda was devastated at the loss for she cared deeply about him. Current Romance: Bahamut Currently Shelinda is in a relationship with and married to the summon Bahamut. Sounds strange but it's a gorgeous thing. Bahamut arrived in his dragon form and Shelinda was honored to not only meet him, but befriend him. This was the aeon of the temple she had spent the majority of her life in. She wasn't a summoner, yet she'd befriended an aeon! She was ecstatic!! She was spending a lot of time with Bahamut jus talking and becoming friends with the wise dragon. And then, Batz left, and she was devastated. Bahamut tried to help at first, but he only made her cry more because of his bluntness so he left her alone for a while. Later that day he returned and actually began helping her. He took her to a training grounds and got Shelinda to release her anger and beat a bunch of training dummies until she was exhausted and couldn't stand. He took her back home and she slept alright that night. He kept helping her throughout the post break up, giving her advice and just helping her through it. The night before Cloud and Zack's wedding day, he got turned into a human for 24 hours. Shelinda let Bahamut sleep on her couch instead of a cave. He helped Shelinda in the kitchen to cook for the wedding reception and sat next to her during the ceremony. There was drama during the reception, she got kissed by Edge and Bahamut got angry, attacking Edge. Shelinda was very confused about the whole situation. During this Bahamut was granted the power to switch between human and dragon forms. After thigns died down Bahamut came over to apologize for overreacting like that and the two kept spending time together. One day, an anon turned Bahamut into a child and Shelinda looked after him. This was actually the first day since Bartz leaving Shelinda was actually happy. When Bahamut's time as a child wore off, it was awkard becuase he had been sitting on her lap. There was some awkwardness, but Bahamut expressed that he was glad Shelinda was finally feeling happy again. He left for the evening. He eventually returned though, to sleep on her couch due to an arguement with his now ex-roommate Amarant. She introduced him to Mogri and Shokani before getting him set up on the couch for the evening. They sat and talked for a while and eventually Bahamut leaned in to kiss her and the two began dating at this point, the date was May 4th, 2010. {C} {C}They've been together ever since, are in love. Shelinda has moved in with him. Shelinda and Bahamut are now engaged. He proposed and she accepted on the 17th of June. Their wedding has been scheduled for the 24th of July Been forced to be postponed because the tailor destroyed Shelinda's dress. Was resheduled to August 11th and occured at 6PM. They are now happily married. They are also the Cupcake King and queen, ruling over the Cupcake Kingdom together. cupcake king and queen.jpg Cupcake Shipping.jpeg Shelinda's Robe Change One night, Bahamut finally confronted Yevon, telling him off and to leave Shelinda alone, that he was not welcome around either of them, especially because he creeped Shelinda out. Yevon has left them alone since this, but the confrontation left Bahamut in a bit of a foul mood. When Shelinda approached him to calm him down he took one look at her and told her to change, because she was wearing robes that had Yevon's namesake. Shelinda changed, just wanting to calm down Bahamut, which worked. He apologized for flying off the handle like that. Shelinda didn't really care, she'd calmed him down. They talked breifly of the robes, Shelinda revealing that she only still wore them because of her attachment to them, since she'd worn them since she was a child. Bahamut told her whatever she choose to wear was fine, he was just being irrational earlier. They enjoyed a calm night together after this. The next day, Shelinda took some time to truly think over her robes and what really made them Yevon robes, and thinking she found a solution and began work. It took her a few days, but she eventually altered her robes. Discarding the placard completely. She did end up keeping the flower that adorned it though, and then she embroidered a dragon onto the blue parts of her robes. They were still her same familiar and comfortable robes, but they were altered, showing her new dedication. No longer to the Yevonite religion, but to Bahamut instead. She's exceedigly happy about this wardrobe change, and knows it's the first step to truly leaving these robes behind and embracing herself more fully in the future. colored yevon.jpg singing.jpg tumblr_ls25a0XJlH1qmvg4k.jpg tumblr_ludgx2O7kz1r0l5vko1_500.png Tiamat's Arrival Shelinda had been lightly warned about Bahamut's sister Tiamat, and that she always lied and had tried to destroy Bahamut's life before. She vowed to never let Tiamat ruin her newfound happiness. Tiamat had bothered them both through an anon, even sending Bahamut into a rage one night, leading to an upsetting night before a tighter reaffirmation the next day that the two would not be broken. It was shortly after this that Tiamat made her grand entrance to FFT itself. That day was exceedingly stressful. Bahamut was angry about her arrival and Shelinda was simply trying to calm him down. He locked himself in his smoking lounge for some time and Shelinda dutifully remained outside of it. Later that night she went to him to reaffirm that they were strong. Bahamut mentioned he was worried, because he had so much to lose this time and mentioned doubt. At the word doubt Shelinda pleaded with him to never doubt her which got Bahamut confused and he tried to lock himself away, unsure of himself and ran to his lounge. Shelinda ran after him and pleaded with him through the door, ending up in tears. It was when Bahamut mentioned why keep fighting for a lost cause that Shelinda snapped, showing a different side of herself, banging down the door and swearing at Bahamut to get it together. He opened the door and simply stared at Shelinda, utterly surprised at her change in demeanor. She pulled him down for a fierce kiss, which caused him to snap back into his right frame of mind as they then proceeded to have make up sex to strengthen their bond once more, afterwards promising never to be broken apart. Tiamat the Homewrecker Not too long after Tiamat's arrival, Shelinda and Bahamut were spending a calm, peaceful, and loving night together when Tiamat appeared on their doorstep. Bahamut told Shelinda to stay upstairs as he went to deal with her. Shelinda stayed upstairs worrying until she hear Tiamat downstairs, calling for her to help Bahamut. Shelinda rushed downstairs and upon seeing a passed out Bahamut her mind went to one place, simply to help Bahamut however she could, even if Tiamat's prescience made her nervous beyond belief. She helped Tiamat get Bahamut to their bed as she rushed off to get medical supplies, simply trying to help. As she made her way back to the bedroom though, Bahamut was exiting the room and bumped into her, knocking her over. She was relieved to see him up and about. But her relief was short lived as Bahamut proceeded to not recognize her, accusing her of working with Tiamat, and verbally destroying her, calling her no better than his whore of a sister, a disgusting creature, bitch. He threw his wedding ring and pendant at her before storming out, swatting the house with his tail and bringing sections of it down as he flew away. Shelinda simply stood there, a broken shell after his words before falling to the floor and bawling, soul crushing sobs and tears and such. She cried herself to sleep on that floor, a broken and shattered mess. She awoke in the morning, hoping it was all a dream and realizing it wasn't, broke into fresh sobs. She spent that day in an exceedingly depressed and broken state, crying at every moment. Many tried to calm her but none were successful. She was unaware of the fight between Odin and Bahamut, and of Yevon summoning him at this point. Eventually, Tiamat came to her in this state. Trying to be nice and telling her that she warned Shelinda about Bahamut's temper and that she better get up and go before Bahamut came to kill her and that they lasted longer than she thought they would. Shelinda remained a broken sobbing mess which only served to anger Tiamat, who forced her to look at her and called Bahamut a monster. However, this was a trigger for Shelinda. She spoke up that Bahamut wasn't a monster and began to crack. This only made Tiamat mock her, saying that she should definitely tell Bahamut that when he was ripping her limb from limb. This angered Shelinda and she said that that''thing'' wasn't her husband. This caused Tiamat to reveal that Bahamut was her puppet and that Shelinda wouldn't be able to get him back and that she would get to watch as he went insane and killed himself. Shelinda simply cracked at this news. Firing off a holy at Tiamat without thinking. Tiamat was unscathed and simply backhanded Shelinda to the ground, taunting her before disappearing. Shelinda stayed down for a minute before completely snapping, going into a full blown rage. She got up and trudged after Tiamat, determined, black hatred for the other fueling her. She eventually came upon the dragoness, who offered her shelter. Shelinda quickly made short work of the offer, claiming that she was here to get her husband back. This angered Tiamat who blew Shelinda over with a gust of wind and placed a heel to her throat and taunted Shelinda further. Shelinda snapped even further, triggering her anon given transformation powers as she reached up and dug her newly transformed claws into Tiamat's leg, drawing blood. Tiamat kicked Shelinda away and they both fully transformed into their dragon forms and began to fight. The fight was vicious, Tiamat sinking her claws and teeth into Shelinda in an almost successful attempt at ripping off her right wing. Shelinda was able to dislodge her in time though, but was hurled to the ground afterwards. Injured and really unable to fly, her options were limited. She did the first thing that came to mind and charged the most powerful attack Bahamut had taught her, a megaflare. She won the fight with it and stood in astounded disbelief. Until a gust of wind told her of Bahamut's being summoned by Yevon. Shelinda let out a pained and frustrated roar before taking off to Bevelle in a truly painful flight to Bevelle on a mangled wing. She flew on, unaware of Arc spotting her and barreled into the Bevelle underground before returning to her human form, her mangled wing changing to a mangled arm. She eventually reached Yevon and Bahamut, her dragon mentality not yet fully phased back away. Seeing her mate crouched s submissively, she charged Yevon, aiming a punch at him, being stopped easily. She didn't stop though; she screamed and yelled, eventually getting Yevon to release Bahamut. She thought she had done it, she had got her husband back, and then he flew off and out of Bevelle. Shelinda stood there, horrified and in more pain than before, and then suddenly, Arc was there and Bahamut was back. He had summoned him back, and thankfully, after Bahamut talking with Arc and her, he was going to stay. Arc released him from the summon before leaving and Bahamut retook his human form, approaching her. He took back his ring and pendant from her, before picking her up and rushing her home. She passed out in his arms before they even left the Bevelle Underground. Concerning Tiamat After Tiamat the Homewrecker Shelinda took a long time to heal. Her arm was mangled. Her sleep was plagued with nightmares, but thankfully Bahamut barely left her side. He even stopped talking in caps around her, keeping his voice soft. A new trait that has carried on through present day. It's been a long healing process for the both of them emotionally and Shelinda physically. Bahamut was wracked with guilt; while Shelinda was just glad he was back with her and wasn't leaving. She had issues with being separated from him at all during the beginning stages of healing, fearful that something similar would happen again if he left her, since him leaving her that night was how he lost his memories in the first part. Shelinda felt like it was her fault for Bahamut's guilt and after a tense discussion in which Bahamut reverted back to caps, they promised to support each other and get through this, making the healing for both of them easier. Tiamat did visit Shelinda while she was healing. Remarking on how she seemed to be healing well, and forcefully patting her injured arm. Shelinda didn't cry out in the pain she was feeling, merely clenching her teeth tightly together. Tiamat was not pleased but went to ask about how Bahamut was doing and small talk. The moogles skittered around nervously. Tiamat eventually realized Bahamut would be returning shortly and stood to leave, but not before sending all the memories of the home wrecker event fresh to her mind once more, distressing Shelinda greatly. Bahamut saw Shelinda and tried his best to calm her down, fighting the urge to chase after Tiamat. He took her down to the oasis to spend time with Kalas and Simba, which helped her greatly. Later on, Bahamut eventually discovered of Tiamat's shape shifting power through Edge telling him of it and rushed home to Shelinda, to make sure she was safe and really her. Shelinda was panicked and scared of what could possibly be causing Bahamut to act this way, but quickly unleashed a large spiel of past experiences which convinced Bahamut. He then revealed to Shelinda and they both know their guard must be up even more. Shelinda knows what makes her husband him though, and is now even more on the lookout for any unsettling irregularities or such just in case. Currently, they are living contently, but on guard. Knowing that Tiamat is out there and could be plotting anything, but not letting her completely disrupt their daily lives and keeping each other strong. Moogles and Chocobo '''Mogri-'''The first moogle Shelinda obtained. She was just kinda lonely and Zidane had a bunch living with him and needed to find them homes and offered Shelinda one. Mogri has brown feet, and can talk. She's from the FFIX world. '''Shokani-'''Shelinda saved Shokani. Black Waltz the Third had been walking through his gardian and stepped on the poor dear, breaking her spine and nearly killing her. Shelinda immediately attended to the moogle, healing her to the best of her abilities. Zidane almost took her with him but he eventually let Shelinda take her. Shelinda almost lost Shokani during the recovery process, spinal injuries are not her forte healing skills wise, but Shokani pulled through and is completely healthy. It's unknown which exact world she's from, she's bright white, fluffy, and can only speak in kupos. '''Kalas-'''One of Boko and Koko's many chocobo chicks from the previous Bartz. Before Shelinda and Bartz started dating, they went on an adventure to find Boko and Koko again, and once they did they found a multitude of chocobo chicks as well! Bartz adopted them out to various individuals around FFTumblr, including Zidane, The Emperor, Golbez, Genesis and Locke, Cloud and Zack, and a few others. Kalas is a lovable little chick who is quickly growing to full size. When the move happens Kalas will be living in the oasis underneath the house with Simba. Relationships With Others Bahamut -Shelinda's husband, her love, and her mate. She cares and loves him deeper than anything she ever has known and would do anything for him. There aren't enough words to describe her true feelings about him. Locke -Shelinda's first adoptive family member. He was one of the first to welcome her and they've been good friends, and eventually siblings for a long while. He means a lot to her and she trusts him. Penelo -Shelinda's second adoptive family member. She arrived about the sam e time, the two becoming close not too long after. Shelinda wants to look after Penelo in some way but doesn't really know how, just hoping that trying to be there for her help somehow. She just wants to be a good sister and worries she isn't. Basch -Penelo's husband and therefore, Shelinda's brother in law. Shelinda really likes Basch. He's never been anything but kind and has welcomed Shelinda into the family with wide, open, and welcoming arms. They don't speak too often, but Shelinda really does enjoy their conversations. Arc -A kind young boy Shelinda befriended shortly after his arival here. He reminds Shelinda a bit of herself, and she considers him a close friend and enjoys all their talks. She truly and deeply appreciates what he did in summoning Bahamut back and attributes getting him back thanks to Arc. Edge -A kindhearted and somewhat goofy ninja king. Shelinda befriended him quite a while ago and tried to help him through his rejection by Rydia and the two became closer friends. Shortly after though, Bartz left and Shelinda sunk into a sad state and Edge tried to help her as well. THe two helped each other. However, at Cloud and Zack's wedding, he kissed Shelinda, confusing Shelinda greatly and upsetting the newly human formed Bahamut. Shelinda eventually calmed down and a few days later went to Edge, saying she wouldn't be a replacement for Ryida, but wanted to remain friends. Which they have. Faris -A take no nonsense life loving pirate lass Shelinda befriended quite some time ago. She was nothing but welcoming when Faris revealed that she was truly a girl. They've been friends for quite a while and Shelinda is truly grateful for Faris' advice and attitude. Aerith-An exceedingly kind woma who helinda considers one of her closest friends. Aerith sees her as a motherly figure(C!IC Mommy Shelinda) and Shelinda sees Aerith as someone she can trust and wants to look over. Aerith was recently killed and this has affected Shelinda a great deal. But after Bahamut's words and feeling Aerith still watching over her from the lifestream, she's not as sad. Even if she misses the other terribly. Barbariccia -Shelinda has been somewhat awed by Barb since her initial arrival and is incredibly grateful for being able to befriend her. She's help out Barb however she could in the past, and Barb has helped and offered her help in return. She misses the older and more carefree days of their friendship, but is exceedingly grateful it still exists. She seeks to hopefully try and bring those days back some point soon. Jenova -Shelinda's perception of Jenova has changed greatly. She's watched Jenova transform from the sidelines. She was here when Jenova possesed Barb and Ashe. She was here when Jenova tried to drown Alice and Little Riku. And she's been here when Jenova started to change, and watched her change. The two have developed a friendship now, which Shelinda is thankful for. She doesn't always uderstand the other, but she feels like the other truly changed and just wants her to be happy. Porom-A young girls Shelinda befriended before she aged up to her after years incarnation thanks to an anon. Shelinda holds a fondness for the white mage because she can see herself in her and enjoys her pleasant company. Luxiere-A kinda young ma who is very sociable. A friend Shelinda enjoyed conversing with. However, after his invlvement with Tiamat and learning of the through Bahamut, she has had nothing to do with him, simply wishing to avoid him. Bahamut has forgiven him though so Shelinda will speak with him soon. But it still irks and somewhat disturbs her that he was originally willing to spy on her because Tiamat asked him to. Zack-An energetic and outgoing man who Shelinda has been friends with for quite a while. He always manages to be upbeat and can easily put a smile on Shelinda's face. He's taught her about materia and how to use it. While her arm was healing he visited her and gave her 2 golden rolling pins. Cloud -A kind and somewhat reserved man who Shelinda has been friends with for quite a while. They get along quite well and she enjoys his company and conversations when she can. Luneth-A bright, young, carefree, and energetic boy Shelinda finds endering and sweet, especially after learning he's one of Arc's close friends. Kain Highwind-A powerful dragoon Shelinda has been friends with for quite a while. She looks up to him and his strength and bluntness at times. He taught Shelinda how to use holy Rosa -A white mage Shelinda admires greatly and is exceedingly thankful for being able to call a friend. She looks up to her as a rolemodel and is exceedingly grateful to be able to call her a close friend. Shelinda enjoys the others company greatly and hopes she is alright taking care of her white mage duties around Baron.. Terra-One of Shelinda's first friends on FFT and she really helped Shelinda feel welcome. Beatrix -An exceedingly strong woman who Shelinda greatly admires. She's greatful for the others friendship, exceedingly greatful and is glad that she's hopefully been able to help the other in the past. She desperately wats to speak with her again, especially after everything that went down with Tiamat the Homewrecker, since Beatrix ended up being affected because of Odin. Jecht -A carefree and easy going man who Shelinda is happy to have a friend. He's always got of way of making things seem lighthearted and calm Rikku-A bubbly and bright Al-Bhed Shelinda is glad to befriend. RIkku has been there and she's helped RIkku out however she's been able to. Rikku helps to remind her that the teachings were false and horrible. Why else would they have denied her of a friendship with such a wonderful person? Aki Ross -A kind scientist and Shelinda's partner at the FFTumblr News Network. Paine -A strong and silent woman who intimidates Shelinda somewhat. But she knows Paine is kinder than her outward appearance and demeaner would lead to believe. She's thankful for Paine. Agrias-A curious woman who Shelinda holds a fondness for, even if she doesn't always understand her. Diablos-A summon that somewhat fascinates Shelinda, having never been in Spira. She finds him curious and is happy to have gained his friendship, enjoying his company. Odin -Origially intimidated by the brash summon, she has befriended him sice. She's thankful to be able to get along with Bahamut's oldest and closest friend, enjoying his commentary and advice. Thankful to have gained him for a friend herself. Ajora -A young man who has earned a place on Shelinda's dislike list. He arrived on the day of her engagement and called her odd. Wondering how one would be glad to be wedding a beast. Shelinda told him to leave and his opinion was not wanted or welcome. He told her he hoped she enjoyed it when the beast sunk his teeth in her throats. Shelinda has always disliked Ajora for this reason. He even called Bahamut a beast on their wedding day at their reception. Shelinda will never give Ajora baked goods for this reason and reminds him of it when she can. Yevon -A man who puts Shelinda at a great unease. Meeting him and learning who he was already boggled her mind and confused him, and then his strange behavior towards her, such as asking her to sing, has put her with a great sense of unease at his prescence. Bahamut yelled at him for this and he's left her alone since. Though after the events of the Tiamat the Homewrecker plot, she honestly doesn't know what to feel towards him and is intent on avoiding him at all costs. why will you not sing for me 8| I can make anything you might desire of this world if you will only surrender your voice to me. No harm shall come to you, nor to your husband, only allow me to hear your voice once more Kuja-Shelinda originally didn't really have any feelings about Kuja. That was, until he threatened her in order to get at Bahamut. She's been scared of him ever since. Making sure to avoid him at all costs. She's called Bahamut back from fights with him because of this fear. His temporary good terms with Tiamat only increased this fear. Tiamat -Shelinda never thought she'd be capable of hate, but that was before Tiamat. The one being in existence that Shelinda truly and vehemetly hates. She's scared of her though, because she knows Tiamat is trying to destroy her happiness because it involves Bahamut. Category:Characters